theinfiniteuniverserpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Nation Creation Guide
This is an Ultimate Guide for what you need to do to create a Nation. There is also content for how to make things such as new sentient alien races, non-sentient alien races, ships, weapons, spacial objects, and etc. To see the rules or approval process, go to the Rules of the Wiki. ''PLEASE REMEMBER THAT ALL PAGES MUST GO THROUGH THE "BLOGPOST-APPROVAL" APPROVAL PROCESS. SEE IT ON THE RULES. Creating A Nation To play along with the roleplays on The Infinite Universe, you need to develop a basic planetary nation outline consisting of specific page types. To start off, most importantly, like building any nation, you should create the primarily national page. Mandatory (Most Important) - These pages are a MUST HAVE before you start a roleplay. *Planet/National Page: The national page describes and informs readers of everything about you planetary nation, ranging in a basic history, government, economy, military, politics, culture, technology, and planet demographics. Use the following pages as examples for setting up your Primary National Page. The national page should also include an infobox, which lists the nation's vital information and should include a picture of the flag, coat of arms and a map of your country. It consists of short paragraphs of each kind of info. Later, you can add links to those paragraphs as pages with further information. At the bottom of the page, you may include a hub for all related pages. **Infobox should include: ***Image of Flag, Symbol, or Coat of Arms (If you do not yet have this, just post a picture of some planet) ***Capital City of Nation ***Official/National Language: The Language CANNOT be NAMED after an existing language, not can it be similar in name to one. ***Demonym: For those who don't know what a demonym is, please refer to this example. demonym of America is "American" - The demonym of Arabia is "Arab" - The demonym of... ***Type of Government, or if it is Anarchy ***Leaders: Includes leaders of all main government branches, or one if it is ruled by one leader. ***Current Population: If number should be rounded to the nearest tenth, also meaning it MUST be a decimal. ***National Currency: (NOTE: Intergalactic Currency is simply the Dollar (D) and Cent, which is basically equivalent to the worth of an US Dollar and Cent) ****The Currency must have a name, as well as a Keyboard Letter(s) or Symbol. Info must include its comparison to an intergalactic Dollar, or D ****For Example: Nat. Currency / Fooz (FZ) --- 1 FZ = 0.80 D ****Also, please keep the equality simple, so don't say 0.56. Please just round it to the tenth. ****Your nation cannot be super rich, so the range would be between =0.1 D to =10 D ****Assume everyone on the planet spends it like a American would spend his dollars. **Leader Page(s): Another vital page should describe everything about your nation's leader(s). Come up with a name for him or her and provide an infobox for basic vital information and preferably a picture, to give a face to your character. Make sure the page describes a biography, describing the leader's history, his or her rise to power and his or her stances, political views, orientations and beliefs. If there are multiple leaders, for example, USA has 2 (Pres, Vice Pres). *Military Page: This page is necessary to engage in combat during roleplay. This page should describe your military in basic detail, listing your military departments, weapons, tools and vehicles used and information on troop number counts, training information, tactics, uniforms and etc. Further separate pages should be made later, describing each military branch in deeper detail. If your nation does not have a military, give a reason for why, and just include a police force. **Usual department types include: ***The Navy/Fleet: Basically the sci-fi armada of star cruisers and starships with interstellar travel engines, warp drives, hyperdrives... whatvever you like to call them. ***The Space Guard: Sci-fi space parody of the Coast Guard, keeping its little bases round the planet's orbit as basically a federal police force. ***Nat. Security: This is the main military defence force ON the planet grounds. When an invasion ends with the enemy on the planet's surface, it's the Nat. Security's job to protect the citizens. ***Terrain Force: The Terrain Force is the all-terrain ground/ocean force of fighters, made up the men or women who are responsible for taking key points or sending the enemy on the run ON the planet's surface. ***Medic Military: The national MM is made up of field medics who treat to the wounded during armed conflict. *Diplomacy Page: This page lets people know who your nation is alligned with, who are enemies and everything related to foreign relations with other nations or international organizations. Detail your nation's views of other key nations including al Infinite Universe players both governmentally and in your nation's citizens' view. **Includes a list of Alliances with other planetary nations that your nation is part of, cease fire treaties, commonwealth treaties, and other treaties among nations. **Includes a list planetary nations that your country has sent ambassadors/negotiators to, and will include the reason why you sent the ambassador/negotiator. *"Natural" Planet Page: This page let's Users know more about your planet, especially when they need to know the geographical plan as well as helpful "cause and effect" for an invasion and such. On this page, you will have to list the usual climate of the planet, common resources on the planet, its effect on the nation's industry, its effect on the planet's civilians, common non-sentient wildlife (if there are any' you can make some up), and most importantly, its geography. **Geography may include: Icy/Ocean planet, Tropical Ocean/Island Planet, Desert/Mountain Planet, and etc. **Special wildlife and ecosystem may include: Examples - A world filled with vaious fungi, a world with floating aerial "islands" caused by geological magnetism, a world filled with lava and crystalline minerals, and etc. Balance geographic creativity and science as if it were Star Wars or Star Trek. *Demographics: This page vitally lists everything about your nation in a simple, easy to read, listing, containing all categories ranging from government, politics, military, economy, education, healthcare, statistics, environment and foreign relations. For certain categories, you will have to estimate or come up with statistics such as birth and death rates, immigration rates, military numbers, populations, environment conditions and your GDP and HDI. Important Details (Also Important) - If your nation is at the level of "Kinda Organized" and Above, the Appliable is Mandatory Before Roleplay *Economy: This page should detail everything about your nation's economy. It should list your policies, banks, stock markets, Gross Domestic Product and Human Development Index. It can also include information regarding your currency with pictures to go along with that to show your currency. **Gross Domestic Product: This can be calculated more easily by adding up the GDPs of the states, provinces and or nations your new country takes over. **Human Development Index: This is calculated based on how well off your country is in regards to education, healthcare, infrastructure, living conditions, development and etc. The scale runs in a 0 to 1 scale. Most richer, "first world" nations fall into a category of .900 to 1.00, while poorer nations fall into the .800s, .700s or .600s, or even lower. *Education: This page should describe your nation's education system such as, schools, universities and colleges. *Healthcare: This page should describe your nation's healthcare system, hospitals, insurance policies or Universal Healthcare and etc. *Technologies: Many planetary nations possess a unique technological advancement. If you create such a technology, it is important that you explain what it is and how it works and uses for the technology such as things, vehicles, people or others that use the technology. The nation doesn't have to be very "legit", as it can be a primitive barbarious nation. The farthest in tech you can go is controlled terraformation, interstellar travel, atomic energy weapons, gravity, ray shields, excess genetic engineering, regeneration medicine, and ultrabiotic vitamins. Things you CANNOT have is total "ghost" invisibility, invincibility, immortality, an all-galaxy-destroying weapon, *Politicians: All other major politicians should have their own pages such as former Presidents, Vice Presidents, Secretaries, Governors, Ministers, Cabinet members, etc. These pages should contain the same information as your leader page. *Provinces/Administrative Divisions: This page should go into detail regarding how your nation is made up. It should explain or detail states, provinces, cities, counties, divisions, dependencies, autonomous regions and etc. A map should be made as well to show visually what the nation looks like with these divisions. *Constitution: If your nation has a Constitution, you should create it. The Constitution should outline the government, its powers, civil and human rights and basic laws. It is easier to model your Constitution layout after another real world nation like using the United States Constitution as an example for creating yours. *Cities: New cities that have been established that don't exist in real life or cities that exist in real life that have undergone changes and new construction can have articles written about them. Be sure to add an infobox, information regarding neighborhoods and boroughs, street layouts, notable structures and buildings, transportation and various other information regarding utilities, establishment, construction, infrastructure, etc. Extra Features & Details - Recommended/Fun & Creative *Famous Characters: Famous characters may include additional politicians who have little importance to your nation, celebrities, corporate CEOs or famous businessmen/women and others. These pages should be the same layout as with your leader page for politicians and CEOs/businessmen. Civilians should contain information regarding their biography, their job and what they do and any other details relevent to why they are famous or matter. *Media: This page should describe information about your nation's media such as news, print, television, internet, radio, movies, celebrities and etc. It should contain information regarding movie or TV ratings, regulation in the media and laws regarding the media. If necessary, you can create individual articles for TV channels, radio stations, websites or others. **Television, Music & Movies: If you want to add additional creative details to your nation, you may create articles about TV series, movies, games and music that comes from your nation. Write TV series in episodic manner, music with detailed lyrics or band/singer information or details about video games. *Internet & TLD: This page details everything regarding the internet in your nation. Include information about your nation's registered internet TLDs, internet regulation if any and laws regarding the internet. *Companies: These pages are created individually, detailing information about the different companies and corporations in your nation. There should be an infobox, a logo picture and details about the company. *Laws: If your nation has any specific laws that are different from most places or new laws or laws that differ from the original nations your country is made up from, you can write these laws out, detailing and explaining them, either in a summarized version or as full text. *Wars: If your nation has been involved in an individual war, alone by itself, you can create a war page for your country. International wars involving more than one player must be categorized into Future World. Your own lone wars are categorized within your nation category. Wars should involve the war page infobox, a description involving the events prior to the war and paragraphs and or a timeline listing of the events and actions during and then after the war. *Vehicles: If your nation has any unique vehicles, you can create an article detailing and explaining the vehicle. Include pictures to aid in visualizing the vehicle, whether it is a boat, space ship, car, plane, tank or etc. *Buildings: If you add any skyscrapers or notable structures to your country, explain them in an article, providing details on the structure, architecture and construction process. More "Primitive" Worlds *Some nations may not be very developed as others. They may be barbaric, and may not have achieved much technology. These Nations may have exceptions to the "Creating A Nation" part of the Guide. More Creative Content Races Def - Races define a sentient species. Races range from beings of the same genus and back to totally different biological classifications. If you do not have basic knowledge of biological classes or taxonomical ranks, read about them here. Use Template:Race for the infobox. Race Page Content *The title of the Race is a simple naming, and must be the alphabetical phonic word for whatever the race calls themselves in their language. *The race page includes an infobox showing... **Image of creature: Please make sure you have a picture of that race you have in mind, because you need it for the approval of the Race page. It helps to use an already made picture as a reference for the race's biology, but you can create your own if you have some art ability (or get someone else to draw one for you). The picture must fit all visable biological features of that member of the Race. In the caption, write the Gender of the creature and its typical age type. (Juvenile/Adolescent, Senior, Infant, etc.) If your creature goes through some sort of metamorphosis, please post several extra pictures showing each important metamorphic stage. **taxonomic/biological name (Use Greek and Latin roots) - For example, a human's biological name is: ''homo sapiens sapiens ***Try and get creative with those taxonomical names by using Greek and Latin roots. ***Please, don't use really dumb words like "stupidicus, idioticus, ****us, poopus" and other totally "stupidicus" words. **Biological Class - This includes Mammal, Insect, Amphibian, Reptile, Bird, and even plant-related or fungi-related classes! **Number of Genders - Races can be the standard double gender (sexual), or single gender (asexual), or even totally crazy stuff like trisexual or... (you know what I mean... Don't get crazy.) **Homeworld (Origin) *Biology: Give a thorough explanation of the creature's biology. Use your science skils and get creative. When comparing the race's body structure, please use a well-known real life organic living being as a comparison. *Abilities: If your race has any biological abilities, or strengths through physicality or IQ level *Common Personalities: Some will say that a sentient race with a natural set of personalities is impossible to list all, such as humans can have very different personalities. Instead, just write examples of some usual personalities, or personaltities shared by most members of the race. *Diet: Please give a list of the common diet of the race. Also, list the biological features that fit the diet of the race such as digestive systems or tooth shapes. Some races may not have humanoid organic features. Basically, it means that food does not generally have to go down the mouth and out of the "behind" in races. Your race could maybe "eat" by sucking energy to holes in its skin, then "ejecting" it by exploding wih beaming light. *Habitat: If your creature is adaptive, please list potential habitats or if it is all-bioregion dominant, like humans. *Other Notes: If you'd like to create some other cool facts, list them in the Other Notes content. Animal All animal content must have similar information to a race, only minus sentient skills, as well as IQ information and political position in society. Otherwise, it is the same as a Race. Please use Template:Race for an animal. Planet The difference between planet and nation is that a nation can hold multiple planets. Use Template:Planet for the infobox. You must include detailed information about the following Information about the Planet: *Planet's Image-from-space *Planet's Geography in certain regions *Planet's Climate/Weather in certain regions *Planet's Common inhabited races and maybe wildlife *Common Planetary Resources/Elements/Compunds *Planet's Elemental basis *Planet's time basis *Descriptions of Regions in the Planet *Other Details Technology Technology ranges around starship models, everyday vehicles, media devices, and others things. List the detailed prototype names, the inventor of the technology, how it works, and its statistics compared to other similar technology. One picutre is mandatory, however including multiple pictures is great too. Religion/Cultural Beliefs/Philosophy Note that you cannot use an IRL religion in the IU. The IU Administration respects all your beliefs, customs, and religious principles. I will assure you that the "religion" you create is not meant to be practiced in the real world, and it is only made for fun. Why you cannot use an IRL religion? Let's say when you roleplay, your nation has beat another country in a deadly war. Your nation is of an IRL religion, and thus in triumph, it does a bunch of holy acts to celebrate victory, holy acts that are practiced by some in reality. When you do this, it makes the religion, in real life, seem superior, in the view of the User who's nation lost the roleplay war. That User may be of another religion, and that may, in a way, offend him. This is why you should generally cut an IRL religion off of a fictional world. Please understand this. Religion in the IU can reflect off certain races, nationalities, and etc. The Religion can have any degree except for the degree of "Crazy". For Example, a "Crazy" In-Universe Religion is that those who practice in that religion worship an omniotent giant noodle monster and sacrifice balls of meat from a senior man's belly fat to the monster by dumping them in chili sauce and throwing them into a pit of snakes and noodles. Yes, you can create a religion, with the worship of a god or gods of some kind, however, information from religions does not need to include alot of history. What makes a page like this count as "detailed", is for it to include facts about the religion's philosophy and customs, and examples of how believers follow these customs.